San Valentin con los Vongola
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Serie de Drabbles con tema de San Valentin. La diferencia entre los chocolates que Haru le dio a sus amigos y el de Tsuna era que el de el eran especiales con un significado mucho mas fuerte que solo amistad. Tsuna x Haru
1. Un chocolate explosivo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Dedicatoria:** Este pequeño Drabble está dedicado para una de mis amigas que quiero un montón espero te guste Kanade Miniwa.

 **Drabble 1**

 **Un chocolate explosivo**

Gokudera Hayato no podía entender que podría tener de especial **ESE** día, para él era como cualquier otro día, incluso teniendo eso en cuenta se había ofrecido ayudar a su querido Juudaime, ya que el joven castaño tenía planes con su novia, el como buena mano derecha había aceptado encargarse su trabajo, el papeleo.

Un trabajo que creyó que será fácil, cuan equivocado estaba.

Ya anochecería y aun no había acabado, admiraba a su Juudaime al hacer todo eso el solo y sin ayuda de nadie (claro no contaba el hecho de que fuera amenazado por Reborn), chasqueo la lengua al ver la hora aun faltaba para que acabara el día. Entonces fue en ese momento fue que escucho un fuerte ruido, una explosión, se puso de pie rápidamente saliendo del despacho ¿¡ _un ataque enemigo!?_ Se preguntó mientras apresuraba el paso.

No sabe cuánto tiempo corrió, se detuvo al no saber de dónde había provenido el primer ataque, analizaba las posibles entradas que aprovecharían los enemigos pero en medio de eso se volvió a escuchar otra explosión, el ya más atento supo de donde había provenido aquello, corrió cada vez más rápido sacando su caja arma para iniciar el combate y destruir a la persona que se había atrevido a invadir la mansión Vongola pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego a la cocina.

El lugar estaba lleno de humo, se quedó paralizado observando el lugar, su mirada esmeralda se enfocó en una pequeña y esbelta figura, una joven de cabellos castaños que apenas le llegaban al hombro se encontraba abriendo las ventanas sin parar de toser, chasqueo la lengua a la vez que se iba acercando a ella.

– Se puede saber que estás haciendo mujer – parece que la había sorprendido cuando la vio dar un pequeño salto seguido de un pequeño grito.

– Gokudera-san no asuste a Haru – se quejó la joven mirándolo con cierto enojo en sus ojos cafés.

Ignoro completamente su enojo, ahora que el humo se iba disipando podía ver con mejor claridad el lugar, estaba totalmente destruido y desordenado, muchos utensilios utilizados regados por varios lugares, se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo en ese lugar, abrió un poco la boca justo para empezar a reñirle pero no pudo al sentir como algo se introducía a su boca, era algo dulce pero a la vez amargo, poco a poco empezó a saborearlo tratando de adivinar que era ese sabor amargo ya que sabía que uno de los ingredientes era chocolate, ¿café? También tenía un poco de coco. Se sorprendió un poco, no le disgustaba el sabor.

Cuando aquel mágico sabor se terminó, recordó lo que quería hacer pero nuevamente había sido interrumpido ante la pregunta de la joven – ¿Te gusta Gokudera-san? – se encontraba frente a él, sus ojos cafés pudieron ver como la joven esperaba ansiosa su respuesta, volteo el rostro al sentir sus mejillas calientes, se había sonrojado.

– No me quejo – fue lo único que podría decirle sin sentirse avergonzado, la miro sonreírle ante su repuesta mientras susurraba un pequeño " _me alegro_ " y antes que pudiera preguntarle o gritarle por qué había metido aquel dulce en su boca la vio dirigirse a uno de los mesones, podía ver que habían más de esos chocolates en una bandeja, la veía colocar cada dulce con cuidado en una pequeña caja, fue en ese momento que su mente hizo clic, claro ese día era San Valentín – _‹‹es para Juudaime››_ – no lo negaría se sintió un poco utilizado – que crees que estás haciendo

– ¡Hahi! A que te refieres Gokudera-san – se acercó a ella mientras agarra el paquete.

– ¡No dejare que envenenes a Juudaime! – le grito, mientras abría el paquete que estaba envuelto en envolturas de color rojo con citas blancas, Haru lo miro sin comprender a que se refería pero el enojo gano más ante las palabras que le había dicho.

– ¡Haru no envenenara a Tsuna-san! – Le grito mientras trataba de quitarle los chocolates – ¡el único envenenado seria Gokudera-san! – el forcejo se detuvo ante estas palabras, logrando que la joven castaña pudiera recuperar el paquete.

– ¡como que me envenenarás mujer estúpida!

Por supuesto, ¡ya que estos chocolates con para ti– desu~! – su arranque de ira se esfumo al oír sus palabras, realmente eran para él, la veía sonrojada frente a él mientras le extendía el muy mal decorado paquete (gracias a él). Chasqueo la lengua mientras volteaba el rostro ya que al igual que ella se encontraba sonrojado, le quito los chocolates con su mano izquierda, se acercó a ella y con la mano libre la atrajo hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras le daba un bajito " _gracias_ ", no vio como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la joven, mientras ella colocaba sus manos por su cintura así correspondiendo su abrazo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa pose pero no le importo cuando escucho tres simples palabras que para el valían mucho más – " _te quiero Gokudera-san_ "

Tal vez ese día no era tan desagradable después de todo.

Después de todo había recibido un chocolate explosivo, en el cual cargaban todos los sentimientos de Haru y también los suyos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Tsuna llego a la mansión se quedó paralizado ante tal escena ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?! Daba un enorme grito que se escuchó en toda la mansión Vongola, paralizando a la nueva pareja que se había formado quienes sabían que serían seriamente castigados más el joven peli plateado

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Yo aquí con un nuevo proyecto aunque sé que debería estar escribiendo los capítulos de mi historia pero no pude negarme, bueno lo que ocurre es que mi amiga (Natsuki) a la que recontra quiero decidió que hagamos un desafío para san Valentín, lo se falta mucho pero bueno ella me dijo que ambas haríamos cinco Drabbles de las parejas que quisiéramos, claro tenemos diferentes gustos ya que ella lo hará en el fandom de Card Captor Sakura yo estaba pensando hacerlo también ahí pero me dije ¡eh, porque no lo hago en el fandom KHR! Y pues aquí me tienen, publicando el primer Drabble ya mañana publicare el siguiente que será de ¡Yamamoto! Y como veremos quién gana pues eso dependerá del número de comentarios que tengamos, bueno no sé si tenga alguno ya que es la primera vez que realizo un Drabble y miren que soy pésima escribiendo oneshot pero espero que les haya gustado, decidí hacer como primera pareja el Gokudera Haru porque hace mucho un montón que tengo una historia escrita de ellos que era para el cumpleaños de mi amiga Kana-chan pero por x razones aún no logro terminarlo pero como una pequeña disculpa te traigo esta pequeña y corta historia espero te guste. Ya me extendí mucho en mi explicación así que me despido agradeciendo a todas las personas que lo lean y también a las que comenten (lo cual me alegraría).

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


	2. Inesperado chocolate

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Dedicatoria:** Este pequeño Drabble está dedicado para una de mis amigas que quiero un montón espero te guste Kanade Miniwa.

 **Drabble 2**

 **Inesperado chocolate**

No negaría que en esos momentos se encontraba un poco incomodo y mas por la mirada que le lanzaban todos sus compañeros, bueno no es que le importara aquello pero el hecho era que se trataba precisamente de ESE día, si San Valentín, no sabía porque pero siempre recibía demasiados chocolates y pues él no era como Gokudera que rechazaba sin ningún sentimientos los presentes, no, él no podía y mas al ver el esfuerzo que ponías las chicas al hacer aquel chocolate, claro el solo lo aceptaba por cortesía sin ningún sentimiento de por medio y la razón era simple, el no estaba interesado en ninguna más que solo ser su amigo. Aun no se había enamorado y sabía que aquel sentimiento le llegaría de golpe como esa sensación que tiene cuando esta por lanzar la pelota al bateador, solo debía esperar.

Sosteniendo su maletín lleno de cajas de chocolates se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento ya que no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía ningún plan con sus amigos, Gokudera había huido al saber que su hermana lo buscaba para entregarle un chocolates y Tsuna saldría con su novia, se alegraba por el aunque nunca pensó que estaría con aquella joven azabache tan distinta a él o incluso a Kyoko, no lo negaría se sorprendió que su amigo castaño estuviera con otra persona que no fuera la peli naranja, el siempre creyó que ellos de alguna manera terminarían juntos pero parece que el destino te daba sorpresas, aun podía recordar las palabras que le dijo Tsuna cuando le pregunto el porqué había dejado de amar a Kyoko – _‹‹yo creía estar enamorado de Kyoko– chan pero cuando la conocí pude saber que el amor se sentía de una distinta manera, estoy seguro que lo sabrás cuando veas a esa persona››_ – después de decir aquellos se había sonrojado a tal extremo que parecía un semáforo para después ponerse nervioso por sus palabras, Tsuna siempre era sincero con él, por eso sabia que sus sentimientos hacia la azabache eran verdaderos.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escucho un fuerte ruido, dejo su maletín en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia la bodega, se quedo quieto cuando miro a una joven castaña en el suelo mientras recogía los bates que había hecho caer, no pudo evitar reírse un poco y mas al ver como un pequeño trapo está en su cabeza, se acerco a ella para posicionarse a su misma altura y poder quitarle el objeto sorprendiéndola.

– Yo Haru – la saludo con su habitual alegría, veía como la castaña se sonrojaba ante su acercamiento, su sonrisa se agrando ante este hecho – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Y-Yamamoto-san, H-Haru está buscando una pelota – de cierta manera le gustaba que estuviera nerviosa aunque ahora se preguntaba el porqué estaría buscando una pelota y mas en Nami chuu.

– Ya veo entonces te ayudare es mejor que la busquemos entre ambos así tardaremos menos en encontrarla – dio una ligera carcajada al escuchar tu típico _"Hahi"_ mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa para después verla un poco dudosa aunque al final acepto _"de acuerdo-desu~"_ – y de qué tipo es tu pelota.

– Una pelota de béisbol-desu~ – y aunque fue un susurro, el pudo escucharla se coloco de pie mientras se remangaba su chompa.

Y comenzó la búsqueda, después de un determinado tiempo no encontraron nada, lo más raro era que no había ninguna pelota, y como si la iluminación hubiera hecho acto de presencia recordó algo – jajaja Haru hoy habrá entrenamiento así que las pelotas deben estar en el campo de entrenamiento.

– ¡Hahi! – la vio salir apresuradamente de la bodega mientras él la seguía no tardo mucho en alcanzarla – Haru debe encontrarlo antes de que lo destrocen – no entendía a que se estuviera refiriendo ya que si era una pelota era imposible que se destrozara y tal como había dicho ahí se encontraban, ahora la cosa era encontrarla.

– ¿Y cómo es la pelota? – no era como si no supiera la forma de una pelota de beisbol, pero esperaba que esta tuviera un distintivo que los ayudara.

– ¡Hahi! La pelota de Haru es… – Veía como su cuerpo se tensaba para después temblar y ponerse nerviosa además de en que ningún momento lo miro – Yamamoto-san lo reconocerá cuando la vea-desu~ – si ella le aseguraba eso entonces estaba seguro que la reconocería, habían demasiadas pelotas como para que pudiera saber de cual se trataría y fue entonces que una llamo su atención, esa pelota brillaba con la luz del sol, se preguntaba cómo era posible y solo cuando la sostuvo en su mano lo descubrió, no se trataba de una pelota normal, aquello era un envoltorio de color blanco con líneas rojas que le daban ese aspecto, un pequeño lado esta rompiéndose y vio que el interior era de un café claro, lo acerco a él y sintió el olor a chocolate, así que a eso se refería cuando dijo que lo reconocería.

– ¡Haru! – la llamo y al vela voltear le lanzo con suavidad (algo que no era común en el cuándo se trataba de lanzar una pelota) el chocolate con forma de pelota.

La joven castaña lo agarro mientras daba pequeños gritos de alegría – ¡lo encontramos! – se alegraba por ella aunque se preguntaba para quien seria, y sus respuestas fueron respondidas cuando la vio lanzar el chocolate hacia él, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras lo atrapaba – es para Yamamoto-san.

Empezó a reírse como si tratara de una conversación normal – oh entonces debo suponer que esto es una declaración – su mano libre se encontraba detrás de su cabeza mientras se despeinaba, mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, veía como la joven se acercaba a él y agarra con delicadeza la mano que sostenía el chocolate para después mirarlo fijamente con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

– A Haru le gusta Yamamoto-san – declaro a la vez que el sonrojo se expandía hasta sus orejas, Yamamoto dejo se quedo callado mientras la miraba una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, una muy distinta a la que siempre portaba su rostro, ya que esta contenía un sentimiento mucho más profundo, se acerco a ella lentamente para después depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de la joven y luego darle un abrazo, con una sonrisa boba plasmada en el rostro.

Porque ahora entendía a lo que se refería Tsuna.

Nunca imagino recibir aquel chocolate y menos con esa particular forma, ahora debía encontrar la manera de rechazar chocolates que le darían el siguiente año ya que el solo tenía pensado aceptarlo de una persona.

Un inesperado chocolate que le dio un home run a su corazón.

Ya que estaba enamorado por primera vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Bueno esto debía publicarlo ayer pero por algunos motivos (entiéndase por papá y mamá) no pude utilizar la computadora y bueno después de un ardua trabajo de llegar a la universidad y atender las clases y esperar a que llegue unos minutos aquí me tienen publicando el segundo drabble sinceramente creo que me salí demasiado de las personalidades de los personajes espero me perdonen por eso y también por mi mala ortografía deseo agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el primer drabble y un agradecimiento súper especial a mi querida Su-chan por comentar! Me alegro que te gustara.

Y aquí termino ahora el siguiente que espero poder publicar en la noche o mañana por la mañana si sude los mismo que hoy pues será el turno de Mukuro.

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


	3. Dulce Ilusión

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Dedicatoria:** Este pequeño Drabble está dedicado para una de mis amigas que quiero un montón espero te guste Kanade Miniwa.

 **Drabble 3**

 **Dulce Ilusión**

Bostezo una vez más, se encontraba aburrido era molesto cuando él era el único que se había quedado en la mansión Vongola sin el fastidio de los otros guardianes y mucho menos de la alondra a quien podría molestar y no se encontraba, claro podía ir a fastidiar a Tsunayoshi que se encontraba en los jardines acompañado de una joven de cabellos azabache pero no tenía muchos ánimos (no contaba el hecho de que tuviera miedo de ser congelado por varios días, cosa que sucedió cuando lo molesto en su primera cita), podía verlos desde las ventanas, ahí todo nerviosos en especial al joven castaño que la joven quien está solo tenía pequeños sonrojos en su rostro mientras le sonreía.

Podía ver aquel brillo en los ojos del castaño, un sentimiento que era tan distinto al de que él sentía por su querida Nagi.

Algo que desconocía.

Tampoco es que le interesara saber de que se trataría, pero aun así se encontraba aburrido no había nadie a quien podía molestar – Mukuro-sama ¿se encuentra bien? – escucho la delicada voz de su querida niña sacándolo totalmente de sus pensamientos, veía como ella lo miraba con ternura sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial pero igual de distintos a los de Tsunayoshi.

– A dónde vas querida Nagi – la joven se dio cuenta que había decidido ignorar su pregunta tampoco insistió no deseaba molestar a su querido Mukuro-sama, sujeto con un poco mas de fuerza el bolso que estaba sosteniendo mientras bajaba la mirada y trataba de pronunciar algunas palabras, el peli índigo no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

– Iré a comprar algunos ingredientes para Haru-chan – después de unos minutos le respondió.

– Kufufufu~ interesante – fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de verlo desaparecer, ella sabía a dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

– Lo siento por mentirle Mukuro-sama pero es por su bien – no puedo evitar sonreír mientras susurraba un pequeño " _suerte Haru-chan_ " y salía de la habitación, aunque realmente no era mentira el que tenía que salir en esos momentos.

– Kufufufu~ parece que te estás divirtiendo primavera – susurro en el oído de la castaña asustándola por su repentina aparición, sonrió de manera burlesca ante su sorpresa

– ¡Mukuro-san casia mata a Haru de un susto! – se quejaba con pequeños pucheros mientras trataba de ocultar con su espalda lo que había estando haciendo hasta hace unos minutos, cosa que noto el peli índigo.

– Oya~ ¿Qué estas ocultando primavera? – se acerco a ella mientras agarraba su mentón provocando que los ojos de ambos se encontraran veía que unos segundos las mejillas de la joven empezaban a adquirir un color rojizo, su sonrisa se agrando ante este detalle – porque te sonrojas Haru~ – le susurro a su oído tratando de provocar más reacciones en la castaña, su rostro ya no solo había un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas estas se habían expandido hasta sus orejas tan solo por haber oído su nombre de los labios del joven.

Haru con toda la voluntad que tenia se alejo del peli índigo mientas desviaba la mirada y recordaba lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento fue que Mukuro pudo ver a su alrededor, se encontraban en la cocina de la mansión habían algunos utensilios utilizados en el fregadero materiales que aun sobraban dando a la conclusión de que la castaña había estado preparando algo, y al ver aquel ingrediente principal supo que es lo que era, un CHOCOLATE de san Valentín ahora la pregunta que le causa curiosidad era quien sería el dueño – _‹‹Oya_ ~ _podría ser Tsunayoshi aunque seria improbable al ya tener pareja››_

– M-Mukuro-san – aquella voz llamándolo lo saco de sus pensamientos, volviendo a prestar atención a la joven castaña – a-a Mukuro-san ¿le gusta el chocolate-desu~? – no negaría que se había sorprendido ante esa preguntaba pero su rostro no lo demostró lo único que se podía ver era esa sonrisa de burla.

– Kufufufu~ porque preguntas primavera – el nerviosismo de la joven era lo que más le agradaba causar – no diría que lo detesto – respondió simplemente viendo por primera vez como el rostro de Miura Haru se iluminaba ante sus palabras, si tuviera que explicarlo sería como si después de un invierno la primavera apareciera en todo su esplendor.

– ¡que alegría! – Y entonces pudo ver que es lo que ocultaba, lo que trataba de esconderle, frente a él se encontraba un pequeño platito en el cual había un pastel de chocolate – ¡Feliz San Valentín Mukuro-san!

Lo había tomado desprevenido que se quedo en silencio por varios segundos y una vez reacciono en su rostro tal vez por primera vez mostro una sonrisa sincera.

Se llevo aquel dulce a la boca pero una vez lo mordió, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de cualquier pastel de chocolate.

Este era totalmente distinto.

Una vez que lo mordía en el centro había un líquido de color rojo, una crema de fresa que se derretía al hacer contacto con su lengua, lo había engañado, pensar que solo se trataría de un simple chocolate.

– Esto es una confesión primavera~ – la joven asentía mientras le decía un pequeño " _Me gustas Mukuro-san_ ", parece que había encontrado con que entretenerse en esos días, se acerco a ella mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba en este un pequeño beso, para después sonreírle de una manera picara – parece que fui capturado por la primavera~ – le encantaba verla sonrojarse por sus palabras o acciones.

Y al ver los ojos cafés de Haru y ver un brillo en ellos iguales al de Tsunayoshi supo de que se trataba ese sentimiento.

Estaba seguro que él igual tenia aquel brillo pero no le importaba.

Ese día ya no sería tan aburrido.

Recibió un chocolate que le dio una dulce ilusión en su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

No sé qué rayos escribí, creo que esta vez me salí de la personalidad de los personajes lo siento por eso, de verdad lo siento siendo sinceros, estaba muy deprimida al no saber cómo hacerlo si no se me ocurría ninguna idea y con el hermoso comentario de mi querida Ari-Chi pues salí de la depresión pero aun así no se me ocurría nada incluso estuve toda la noche pensando y pensando hasta el punto de no dormir y nada y recién en la mañana escuchando músicas y pensando en un montón de cosas se me ocurrió esto, estaba dudosa y aun lo estoy de cómo me quedo pero bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer estos pequeños drabbles y también un súper agradecimiento a mi querida Okita-chan y Ari-chi por sus comentarios, las adoro chicas.

Y aquí termino ahora el siguiente que espero poder publicar en la noche (lo cual es muy improbable) o mañana por la mañana si sucede los mismo que hoy pues será mañana y ahora le llego el turno a Hibari y sé que me tardare con él.

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


	4. No es Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Dedicatoria:** Este pequeño Drabble está dedicado para una de mis amigas que quiero un montón espero te guste Kanade Miniwa.

 **Drabble 4**

 **No es chocolate**

Le gustaba aquella tranquilidad que le brindaba la sala del consejo estudiantil, solamente con la compañía de Hibird y Roll aunque sabía que esa paz terminaría en cualquier momento y todo gracias a esa fecha, día en que las herbívoras serian más ruidosas que nunca yendo de un lado a otro para entregar sus dichosos chocolates destruyendo su paz, el odiaba lo dulce y eso significaba que odiaba los chocolates pero eso no impedía a esas herbívoras se acercaran, cada año se volvían más atrevidas y lo peor era que no podía morderlas hasta la muerte.

Odia San Valentín.

Escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era obvio que una persona normal no habría escuchado aquello pero él no era una persona normal él era el terror de Namimori y siempre estaba atento a todo a su alrededor.

– H-Hibari-san ¿Haru puede pasar? – escucho su voz tímida mientras se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, ahí toda nerviosa con su rostro encendido de un color rojizo, la herbívora que siempre estaba detrás de Sawada Tsunayoshi, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia unos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio.

– Si buscas al herbívoro de Sawada debe estar con aquella carnívora – dijo recordando a esa joven de cabellos azabaches, no era como las herbívoras que habían en su querida Nami chuu, su mirada tan fría sin miedo a enfrentársele, una completa carnívora, tenía el sentimiento de destrozarla aunque una vez lo intento y su pelea fue interrumpida por el herbívoro de Sawada.

– H-Haru no busca a Tsuna-san – levanto la mirada encontrando a la joven a unos pasos de el – Haru buscaba a Hibari-san – levanto una ceja al no entender el porqué motivo lo buscaría a él coloco ambas manos frente a él mientras, apoyo su quijada en ellas y la miro atentamente.

Aquella mirada metalizada la dejo paralizada y la ponía más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba en esos momentos – explícate – fue lo único que le dijo, Haru respiro hondo dándose el valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se acercaba a pasos lentos disminuyendo la distancia entre ello todo ante su mirada.

Y de improvisto coloco un plato frente a él.

Miraba sin ningún sentimiento aquel postre que había colocado frente a él iba a preguntar – _‹‹ ¿que es esto herbívora?››_ – pero ella le había ganado – es un Tiramisú-desu~ – veía aquella sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras poco a poco se ponía colorada – Haru lo hizo para que Hibari-san este lleno de energía cuando deba morder a la gente-desu~ – agrego con nerviosismo.

El sabía lo que significaba Tiramisú, "elévame" era un postre que lo llevaría al séptimo cielo una vez probado cosa que dudaba, además por los ingredientes que contiene es un postre energético, le dio un pequeño mordisco mientras sentía el sabor del queso mascarpone y el café, se alegraba de que no contuviera chocolate pero lo que la joven frente a él no sabía era que también era conocido como un postre afrodisiaco, preparado para los amantes para que repusieran sus energías y continuaran con una larga noche de amor infinito – _‹‹una propuesta››_ – pensó mientras una sonrisa de arrogantes se posicionaba en sus labios.

– ¡Hahi! – la joven al ver esa sonrisa se puso más roja que un tomate mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, porque ella realmente si sabia el segundo significado de su postre – ¡no es lo que piensa Hibari-san! – suspiro al darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, ella solo quería declararse pero no había vuelta atrás con una decisión se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios, un pequeño roce que le produjo un centenar de distintos sentimientos, y cuando toda su valentía desapareció decidió escapar.

No lo logro. La había atrapado.

La jalo hacia el logrando que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas – Wao, eres una herbívora atrevida – susurro cerca de su oído.

– ¡Haru no es atrevida! – Le reclamo – Haru deseaba darle un chocolate a Hibari-san pero a él no le gustan – agrego con vergüenza por cómo estaban en esos momentos.

Sabía que ella miraba sus manos con nerviosismo, podía ver sus orejas totalmente rojas, sentía un singular aroma a Chocolate, parece que no odia el chocolate después de todo.

Haru ya no soportaba estar sobre las piernas del prefecto se levanto rápidamente e iba a declararse correctamente pero un nuevo jalón la atrajo hacia pero la diferencia era que ya no estaba sobre sus piernas sino que ahora era él quien la besaba, uno mucho más profundo de lo que ella le había dado, se separaron por la falta de aire, su sonrojo volvió y mas al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa.

– Cierra los ojos – le ordeno, la joven castaña obedeció de inmediato por el miedo aunque más por la vergüenza – porque ahora tu me perteneces – declaro en su oreja se separo mientras veía como la joven se quedaba congelada para después taparse el rostro con ambas manos.

– Mou~ no es justo Hibari-san, Haru quería declararse – se quejaba aun con el rostro cubierto.

No recibió ningún chocolate en el día de San Valentín.

Obtuvo algo mucho mejor una propuesta de Miura Haru, una herbívora que ahora le pertenecería ahora y por siempre.

Ya que él era Hibari Kyoya y no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Y… ¡no lo puedo creer! Termine hoy mismo el drabble de Hibari eso no me lo esperaba ni siquiera yo misma o mejor dicho la iluminación me llego gracias a mi hermosha Kana-chan a quien le gustaron lo drabbles! (Saltando por todos lados) la alegría brota por mis poros aunque no lo negare sigo pensando que me salí de la personalidad de Hibari y los otros, me es difícil escribir de Hibari espero no haberlas decepcionado en serio y si hay algún error en la ortografía también les pido una disculpa, ahora un enorme agradecimiento a las personas que leen estos drabbles y un súper mega agradecimiento a Okita-chan, mi querida Mary-animeangel y me adorada Kanade (Kana-chan).

Ahora el siguiente y ultimo drabble lo publicare mañana que es San Valentina y es el turno es de mi querido Tsuna, desde un principio pensaba empezar con él o terminar y resulto que el terminara ahora puede que haga unos extras con varia (tratare ya que sus personalidades no me van bien) aunque puede ser aparte como San Valentín con Varia no estoy segura ya verán si lo público.

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


	5. Honmei-choco

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Dedicatoria:** Estos pequeños Drabbles están dedicados para una de mis amigas que quiero un montón espero te guste **Kanade Miniwa**.

 **Drabble final**

 **Honmei-choco**

Había llegado ese día, no es que lo odiara pero el hecho de que este en su despacho este solamente con dos enormes pilas de papeles que deben ser revisados y firmados no le daban lo alegraban, suspiro mientras trataba de terminar por lo menos una parte antes de que Reborn regresara, no deseaba pensar en lo que le haría de ser lo contrario, y entre todos los papeles encontró una foto de una joven de cabellos azabaches que le llegaban hasta la cintura vestida con un kimono de colores oscuro, su prometida, mejor dicho la que hubiera sido su prometida si no la hubiera rechazado cuando se conocieron pero sin importar eso ella decidió formar una alianza con Vongola, convirtiéndose en una de sus amigas recordaba lo que le había dicho hace unos días.

" _Tsunayoshi deberías decirle lo que realmente sientes – dejo de ver los papeles que sostenía para ver aquella joven de cabellos azabaches justo en el momento en que se levantaba de su asiento acercándose a la puerta – estas muy distraído vendré otro día para hacer legal la alianza de nuestras familias, no dejes que el miedo te domine solo por creer podrías perderla, sabes que somos jefes de familias mafiosas siempre tendremos enemigos pero eso no nos impide el poder ser felices – sabía que era verdad lo que le decía, ella no es una persona que demuestre sus sentimientos pero cuando lo hacía era al estar preocupada por sus amigos, la vio marcharse._

Debía hacerle caso a su amiga y decirle lo que realmente siente, tendría el valor de decírselo o escuchar su respuesta, apoyo su cabeza en el escritorio no podía concentrarse y fue que escucho unas explosiones, volvió a suspirar esta vez en frustración, claro el sabia que aquellos ruidos no eran un ataque enemigo, se acerco a la ventana del despacho, viendo a los culpables de aquello _"mas papeleo para el"_ pensaba y ahí estaban.

Una pelea entre su guardián de la nube y la niebla, escucha la sonrisa única de Mukuro " _Kufufufu_ _"_ y las amenazas de Hibari " _te morderé hasta la muerte_ " junto con gritos EXTREMOS por parte de su onii-san, además de que también podía ver como Gokudera era sujetado por Yamamoto quien solo sonreía ante la escena, realmente tenía una familia única y justo antes de que volviera a su escritorio vio como una joven de cabellos cafés se acercaba a ellos, se quedo quieto mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostro, la cual desapareció de inmediato siendo reemplazada por su ceño fruncido.

Apretaba los puños contra la ventana mientras veía lo que estaba sucediendo, Haru se acercaba a Yamamoto y Gokudera entregándoles un pequeño paquete a cada uno con una sonrisa, Yamamoto le agredía tan alegre como siempre mientras Gokudera apenas aceptaba el presente mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

Su furia iba en incremento.

Después de una pequeña discusión entre Gokudera y Haru ella había decidido intervenir la pelea de Hibari y Mukuro, y al ver que el azabache estaba por irse ella lo sujeto de la mano entregando su regalo sonriéndole cálidamente antes de dejarlo ir, un tic en su ojo apareció cuando veía como el ilusionista se acercaba por detrás de la joven sorprendiéndola para después darle el mismo regalo, lo que provoco que digiera algunas cosas que logro escuchar la alondra provocando una nueva pelea.

Y lo que rompió todo su autocontrol fue ver como su onii-san le daba un abrazo EXTREMO por el regalo.

Tsuna ya no pudo soportar ver aquello, salto por la ventana acercándose a pasos apresurados, todos sus guardianes se quedaron quietos al sentir aquel aura asesina rodear a su amigo– jefe, mientras la joven castaña ignorando todo se acerco rápidamente a él con la más hermosa sonrisa que pudo haber visto.

– ¡Tsuna-san! ¡Que alegría que Haru te encontrara! – la alegría que irradiaba lo calmaron un poco pero ver aquella canasta que habían estado conteniendo los regalos que les dio a sus guardianes lograron que su enojo volviera.

– Que les diste – dijo lo más tranquilo que podía estar.

– ¡Hahi! A que te refieres Tsuna-san – la duda en ojos cafés de la joven era muy clara – Haru solo entregaba chocolates por San Valentín – y ahí se esfumo toda su paciencia, e acerco a sus guardianes con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que hizo temblar a muchos.

– Chicos serán congelados – declaro mientras las llamas de voluntad hacían aparición en su frente, y aunque algunos quisieron resistirse un lograron contar con la velocidad del castaño, se acerco a Haru quien no entendía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, la tomo de la mano alejando de ese lugar donde se podía apreciar cinco bloques de hielo.

– ¡Tsuna-san por que hizo eso! – le reclamaba, aun siendo jaloneada por los pasillos, no recibía respuesta.

Entraron a su despacho cerrando la puerta, el silencio era totalmente incomodo, Haru se había quedado junto a la puerta mientras Tsunayoshi estaba cerca de la ventana.

" _Chocolates de San Valentín_ " era la única frase que repetía su cabeza.

Haru dejo la canasta en el suelo mientras sacaba un paquete totalmente distinto al que le había dado a los chicos, respiro hondamente dándose valor para lo que estaba por hacer, con pasos decididos se acerco a él – Tsuna-san esto es para ti.

Dejo de mirar por la ventana, para ver como delante de él había un paquete, solo lo miraba creyendo que es el mismo que le había dado a sus guardianes, Haru se dio cuenta de su mirada tan distante, ya no estaba tan segura de lo que haría – son los mismos que les diste a los chicos – abrió grandemente sus ojos antes las palabras del castaño, veía la tristeza al decir eso entonces una pequeña esperanza creció en su corazón, ella negó con la cabeza acercándose más a él.

– El chocolate de Tsuna-san es muy distinto – no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión que había puesto – el chocolate que Haru le entrego a los demás es un fami-choko*.

– ¿fami-choko?

Ella asintió – Haru hizo muchos chocolates para la familia, pero Haru puso mucho más esfuerzo en el chocolate de Tsuna-san – agarro la mano del castaño depositando ahí su regalo – porque el de Tsuna-san es un Honmei-choko* - sus mejillas eran invadidas por un sonrojo

Tsuna se sorprendió mas mientras empezaba a reírse, confundiendo a la joven, no podía creer que se hubiera puesto de esa manera por unos fami-choko debía pedirles una disculpa a sus amigos aunque si lo pensaba mejor ellos eran culpables de su castigo al ser tan cercanos a Haru.

" _Tsunayoshi deberías decirle lo que realmente sientes"_

La veía tan confundida por sus acciones se acerco a ella para agacharse a su altura y darle un pequeño beso, uno que trasmitía todos sus sentimientos.

– Te amo Haru – le dijo una vez se separaron, la veía ahí paralizada sin saber que hacer su cara se tornaba de un color rojo saliendo humo de su cabeza, para después ver como saltaba encima de él provocando que ambos se cayeran al suelo y empezaran a reírse.

Se dieron otro beso y otro y otro.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciendo eso, por lo menos sabia que ninguno de sus amigos lo interrumpirían y sobre el papeleo lo haría al día siguiente sin importarle las consecuencias que habría, lo único que deseaba era estar así con ella.

Su amor verdadero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Y aquí está el ultimo drabble, no puedo creerlo, aunque sabía que terminaría este día, no deseaba pasarme de días pues ahora es tan triste que estoy llorando, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dieron por sus follows y favorites y sus comentarios, gracias Suno-Andrew, okita kagura, Ari kuma, Kanade Miniwa y Mary-animeangel pro sus palabras me alegraron estos días y me dieron ánimos a escribir mas.

Les tengo dos noticias.

La buena es que tengo pensado escribir la continuación de estos Drabbles para el 14 de marzo el día blanco veremos que es lo que harán nuestro chicos para devolverle el chocolate que les dio Haru XD ya tengo ideas de cómo serán jajajaja claro si les interesa.

Ahora la mala es que como dije en un principio este era un reto entre mi amiga y yo, cada una hacer cinco Drabbles y bueno ella me está ganando TT-TT tiene más comentarios que yo así que se que perderé y ella mañana me cobrara la penitencia que ya sé que es lo que me pedirá así que a todas mis lectoras que leen mis otras historias le digo un adiós temporal, ya que hasta que no escriba lo que mi querida Natsuki quiere (una historia de sakura que deje) pues no escribiré en este fandom por un tiempo, si lo sé porque me tardare en escribir además de que debo buscar mis notas que no sé donde las puse así que tal vez deba empezar desde cero.

Ah casi lo olvido!

 **Fami-choko*** chocolates que se dan a los miembros de la familia

 **Honmei-choko*** Chocolate que se da a esa persona especial tu amor verdadero.

Ahora sí sin más que decirles

¡Hiyori se despide!


End file.
